


you are my sunshine, my only sunshine...

by HaloRocks1214



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: ... please bring back my sunshine to me.Riku finds Kairi training even after the fight was over.





	you are my sunshine, my only sunshine...

It was quiet on Destiny Islands.

Granted, it was always quiet at night. Only the sound of waves crashing to help lull them to sleep, and, if they were lucky, the birds would sing sweet songs akin to a mother's lullaby. 

However, this silence was... wrong. Bad. Something was off to it and Riku wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it out loud.

Sending off The King (who seemed reluctant to leave the residents alone after, well...) as the last visitor, Riku's original plan was to head straight home and sleep for a million years, but a feeling that rolled down his spine told him to go elsewhere. Come to think of it, while getting chased by Ventus and Terra, he spotted Kairi on the tree only once before she disappeared from the rest of the group.

He knew exactly where to go.

Stepping through a bush, he could finally hear Kairi swinging around her keyblade. Riku groaned to himself, 'Really? Right now?'

Shaking his head, Riku walked forward towards Kairi. "Alright, let's get you to your bed."

"No."

Now he stopped walking. Blinking in shock, Riku looked at his more-than-friend, "What?"

Kairi was gasping and wiping her chin, "I said no, I'm staying out here to train. You're more than welcome to go to bed but I need to stay here."

Riku tried reaching his hand out, "Kairi, the fight is over-"

"No! It's not and you know as much as I do _why_ it is that way."

Kairi turned to glare at her boyfriend. Riku was slightly dumbfounded at this outburst, yet continued calmly, "Yes, you are correct. But fighting away the night is not how you should handle this."

Kairi gripped her keyblade handle harder, "Why _not?_ Besides, who says I was going to 'fight away the night'? Maybe I would've joined you in ten minutes after a few more small workouts, who knows? You trusted me back then when I would go out at night before all this went down, what makes this night any different?"

Riku sighed, "Yes, you are right, I don't know how long you would've stayed out, but you yourself know how long you would have, and I'm pretty sure you knew it wasn't healthy and you _want it_ to be like that. Yes, I _do_ trust you to do things like this, but that's also because you had more than just me to fall back on. Kairi, even if all of the organization members somehow managed to live through the final fight for some dumb arbitrary reason, you wouldn't be out here if Sora-"

Kairi pointed her keyblade at Riku for emphasis, " _DON'T!_ " Kairi was panting, "Just... _don't_ , okay? I won't be out long, so just go home."

Riku was getting exasperated. He wanted to be gentle, but it seems Kairi wants to be impossible. He turned away to walk back to his house, "Fine, but don't come running to me when you get exhausted from over-training. I have no idea why you immediately want to throw this life Sora gave you to the wind, but-"

Halfway through his scolding, Riku turned around to look at Kairi before leaving. That was when Riku saw them.

And felt like a total idiot.

Large, gloppy tears were streaming down Kairi's face, accompanied by the shake of her shoulders. Riku watched as her keyblade faded away so she could bring her hands up to her face to try and stop the flow, but both of them knew it was hopeless. Kairi went for the verbal option of conveying her feelings.

"Because, Riku!" She looked up directly into her boyfriend's eyes and glared, this time her anger directed at herself, "I spent months hiding from you two, worrying you guys senseless, so I no longer would be left behind, and when the time finally came _it didn't matter!_ I thought, 'finally, I can be with the ones I love most and not have to worry about them wasting their power on me,' and I _blew it!_ I got scared like a wimp and barely fought, got kidnapped, _again_ , let you two watch me _die_ and now Sora!-"

Kairi choked off the rest of her sentence to look away and regain her composure (and fail in the process). This was Riku's cue to walk closer to her and stand a few inches away from the girl, waiting for her response. Kairi looked back one more time, seemingly having even more tears streaming down her face. Riku could feel his own starting to form.

Kairi tried wiping her's away one more time, before giving up completely and looking at Riku's chest, whispering the summary of her feelings, "I shouldn't be here. Everything is my fault, and the only reason I'm not suffering the consequences for my lack of being prepared is because our boyfriend has a heart bigger than he can handle."

Riku closed the distance and brought Kairi close to his chest. Kairi's eyes widened as she felt water hit her hair, no doubt the source being Riku. The dam broke when Riku decided to speak again after her mini-rant, "Please don't say you shouldn't be here. Both of you should be here, in my arms, laughing away at the stars, but you're at least right about one thing: Sora has a heart too big for his body, which is why we loved him, right? Which is why we still do, and why he's still here in our own hearts because he couldn't help but give his away for us."

Riku softly grabbed Kairi's chin and brought her eyes to look at his. Her's were redder from excessive crying, but Riku's tear trails were just as big. He continued when he felt he had her full attention, "You know Sora would be heartbroken to hear you say that, so don't. Sora is always with us, and I know you how much you hate it when he cries, and you know he would if he heard you say that, so please _don't-_ " Riku looked away briefly before turning back, "Don't make all three of us cry tonight."

Kairi clenched her eyes closed as she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist while his went around her shoulders. Both slid to the ground, sobbing out everything they kept hidden from the others. Kairi's wails were as loud as they physically could be, muffled by the shirt Riku wore, while Riku just shoved his face into her hair more, keeping his cries silent under some stupid guise to feel like he's still the stable one of the current situation. 

They would stay there, for an uncertain amount of time, in each other's arms, saying everything that needed to be said without words. Eventually, Riku would be the one to regain enough composure to help Kairi stand and walk back out to the beach. The waves, along with their footsteps on the sand, were the only things making noise, like usual. The sky was beautiful, and the ocean reflecting it was even more so, but the tree hanging out over the waves is what they're focusing on.

Later, sitting on ~~Sora's spot~~ the tree next to Kairi, both of them quietly munching on some paopu fruits, Riku made a promise.

Sora was coming home to them.

He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me if this is baaaad. my mood has been low recently and due to that i havent really been able to write for like, a month, so im hoping this short fic that popped into my head can give me some kind of boost to finish my other two huge fics cuz i feel like shit for not touching them :/
> 
> feel free to tell me about obvious typos as i dont have a beta and wrote this in the span of an hour
> 
> lf you wish to scream at me here's my [tumblr](https://halorocks1214.tumblr.com/)


End file.
